Meet the Minions
by mhristheword097
Summary: A side-story of Despicable Me, involving minions, takos, and mustaches!  A oneshot deticated to the randomness of the minions!


**Author's Note: I'm just thinking about minions and how much I love them. Now, I'm going to give them another mini random side-plot.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned a minion…. THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! Plus, I don't own Despicable Me.**

~~Third Person POV~~

It started off as a normal day: making weapons, testing drinks, eating bananas; the normal things minions do. But what if a specific minion tried to discover new things in the outside world? George the minion has stepped up to the challenge.

He had a plan. George gathered up his friends Marvin and Ronald, sneaked some fake mustaches from the disguise cabinet, then headed off. The trio made sure that Gru was out of the house, taking the girls to the grocery store to pick up a smoke machine and a smoke detector. First stop: Taco Mundo.

The bell tinkled and the waitress looked up, observing three small yellow creatures. However, the lady noticed their mustaches, thought they were real, and somehow took their orders in their language. George had the "tako", Marvin had the "tako", and Ronald had the "tako."

As the crunchy delight passed under each of their noses, the three's eyes widened. "Tako…" they hummed in unison. According to the lady at the counter, the way they paid for it was by placing a small purple sphere on the table, then left. She went to go see it, but suddenly fell asleep surrounded by purple smoke. This woman could not remember anything else and has not been submitted to more questioning.

Takos, to the minions, are "Mexican shells full of meaty goodness" as translated. Each took one bite, then a large smile grew on their faces, and George, who was the leader, borrowed a shopping cart from nearby, and rode around in it as the others pushed him. George's fun was not long-lasting as Marvin and Ronald pushed him into the Taco Mundo sign.

Their next stop was a toy store, the largest toy store around for miles. As soon as the doors hissed open, the trio gave equal looks of admiration, then ran off in opposite directions towards some favorite toys.

George went towards the games, where he glanced at an Operation: Minion game, but shook his head and found… a Bop It.

Marvin went towards the bikes and mini vehicles and soon was engrossed with the kid-sized Jeep, testing it out, and knocking over aisles of balls and sports equipment with a crazed smile.

Ronald headed to the back of the store, and found the largest thing you could find in any toy store. (Well, actually just this one.) It was a giant bounce house.

"Whoa," Ronald gaped, then bounced up inside.

George was having problems with the Bop It game, because whenever the toy said "Bop It", he immediately bopped his own head, or, whenever others came by, random people's heads. Eventually, George grew dizzy from all the bopping, and tried to find the other two minions.

Meanwhile, Marvin was having problems of his own with the Jeep as he knocked over a security guard after ramming into a large stuffed ram. The guard chased after him towards the back of the store, as Marvin was muttering, "No, no, no," and Ronald was happily bouncing.

Unfortunately, all of the minions had to have problems, and Ronald's was just starting. He pulled out his MinionPhone, courtesy of Gru, to gloat about his bounciness to others, when he started a flip and the pointy antenna tip of the phone wedged into the inflatedness of the house, and a hole began to form, letting all the air loose. "Uh, oh," the minion had time to say before he hung on for dear life as the castle flew up into the air, making magnificent loops and turns.

George was just walking along, singing to himself, when a force hit him from behind, and he flew up into the air, only to land in a Jeep, the same Jeep that Marvin was in. As if on cue, Ronald's bounce house ran out of air, and he plopped into the Jeep as well.

"Ooka?" Ronald asked, and Marvin pointed behind them, showing the angry guard who was huffing and puffing, losing his breath, but his energy increasing at the sight of two more yellow mustached minions. As all this was happening, a small beeping began, but it was now noticed by George, who pointed frantically at his wristwatch signaling their deadline to return to the lair.

"Ah!" Marvin and Ronald screamed, when Marvin had a wonderfully crazy idea. He quickly spun the Jeep around, everyone yelling of course, and drove straight into the guard, who went down with an "Ooof!" The three started cheering, but their joy was short-lived as they saw they were about to run into a gigantic monkey stuffed animal.

Poor Marvin, the driver, had to make a quick turn straight onto a skateboarding ramp, and as they were in the air, the three made quick skateboarding poses, then resumed screaming their minion heads off. Quick as a lightning bolt, the automatic doors shot open, and George, Marvin and Ronald were on the road, trying to swerve the cars around them.

Little did they know that the security guard was close behind, following their tracks. He was led to a large house surrounded by a picket fence, but was armed with booby traps.

The minions rushed straight inside, only to see the family inside the main room. Luckily, they didn't notice as the minions disguised themselves yet again as a lamp, a garbage can, and a book. The trio slipped into the lair, continuing their daily work as if nothing ever happened.

Gru came downstairs then, checking up on every minion, when suddenly, a man with a badge that said "Guard", came flying into the room, followed by a giant fist.

"Okay, who pulled the booby trap?" Gru asked, as George, Marvin, and Ronald whistled and looked away.

**Author's Note: Alright! I hoped you liked that most random one-shot dedicated to the minions! Hope everyone had a great holiday! Always eat bananas, and stay on the moon! ~~~**


End file.
